date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:867428/Super Hero Anime Taisen
Super Hero Anime Taisen 'is a crossover fanfiction/movie . This fanfic/movie unites many character from different shows. The fanfic/film is a remake of Eravengers (Most of all Disney Original Character, Disney Princess, Disney Fairy Tales, Marvel Superheroes, Power Rangers, Pixar and other shows (Dreamworks, Toho, Takara Tomy, Toei Animation, etc.), Project X (Cross) Zone and Super Heroine Chronicles. The protagonists of Date A Live, Vividred Operation, Log Horizon, Horizon of the Middle of Nowhere, Kannazuki no Miko, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation, Guilty Crown, K Project, Sengoku BASARA, Accel World, Sword Art Online and Attack on Titan were primary featured, with other heroes appears. Plot The story revolves around the universes of the previous Anime merging into one, something that would destroy all the worlds. To prevent this, Itsuka Shido and is told that to save his own world he must travel with Kotori and her crew of Ratatoskr to the Alternate Reality World and defeat the others. Along the way, confronting the mysterious N.E.E.T and the thief Kaito Kid, they are joined by Ouma Shu in the same world and Luffy of the World of One Piece. In December 2012, Finé confront and defeat the Pretty Cures, who are just illisons he made to help prepared for her attack on the Symphogear for revenge on Hibiki. A angel appears out of nowhere, saying she came to stop Finé. She reveal herself to be Tokisaki Ayame (Original Character of Date A Live fanfic, she is the one who completely naked to disguise) of Spectre sent to spook on her. They fight until Fine turns into a monster called Behemoth and beat up Ayame before disappearing. In November 20 2013, Tengu City ravaged by a fight between the Red Clans (Takeda Shingen armies) and the Blue Clans (Date Masamune armies), before fight against each others to the week before. Since then, a GHQ (terrorists in Guilty Crown) arrive to destroy Tengu City of the South. Itsuka Shidou, a seemingly ordinary high school boy comes across a GHQ. Sometimes, Shidou had almost killed by GHQ and mysterious man with same highschool uniform (Ouma Shu) who are the real cause of the Void Genome produced. He also sent Edward Erlic to allow Shidou to escape. Unknown Organization then launches an attack on the surface, Shido comment to save anyone from being attacked by GHQ. However, Shido is attacked by Yatogami Tohka (brainwashed by Alone), who is also summoning the girl and also possesses a Gem that allows her to summon not only Noise even Titan, and when the Survey Corps appear to fight them, Edward uses his powers to escape with Shidou. ''This article is stub, coming soon................ Characters Major character '''From ''Date A Live'' *Itsuka Shidou *Yatogai Tooka *Tokisaki Kurumi *Yoshino *Yamai sisters *Itsuka Kotori *Izayoi Miku From ''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *Edward Erlic *Alphonse Elric From ''Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)'' *Eren Yeager *Mikasa Ackerman *Armin Artlett *Jean Kirschtein *Sasha Blouse *Connie Springer *Historia Reiss From ''Hyperdimension Neptunia(as The Animation)'' *Neptune (Purple Heart) *Noire (Black Heart) *Vert (Green Heart) *Blanc (White Heart) Super Heroine Chronicle From ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear'' *Tachibana Hibiki *Kazanari Tsubasa *Yukine Kurisu From ''Kaitou Tenshi Twin Angel'' *Minazuki Haruka/Red Angel *Kannazuki Aoi/Blue Angel *Hazuki Kurumi/White Angel *Tesla Violet From ''Kyousougiga'' *Koto *Yase ;From Di Gi Charat *Di Gi Charat *Petite Charat *Rabi En Rose From ''Super Sonico'' *Super Sonico From ''Higurashi no naku koro ni (Higurashi: When they cry)'' *Ryuugyu Rena *Sonozaki Mion *Fukude Rika *Sonozaki Shion *Houjou Satoko From ''Hidan no Aria'' *Kanzaki H Aria *Hotogi Shirayuki *Mine Riko (A.K.A Lupin the 4th) *Jeanne d'Arc *Reki From ''IS (Infinite Stratos)'' *Shinonono Houki *Cecillia Alcott *Huang Lingyin *Charlotte Dunois *Laura Bodewig From ''Zero no Tsukiyama'' *Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière *Tiffania Westwood *Siesta From ''Dream Hunter Rem'' *Ayanokouji Rem Original Character *Claude *Noel *Meru 'Others (Such as, Video Games adapted from Anime, Manga and Novel)' From ''Strike Witches'' *Miyafuji Yoshika *Sakamoto Mio *Francesca Lucchini *Gertrud Barkhorn *Lynette Bishop *Sanya V. Litvyak *Charlotte Yeager *Erica Hartman *Hattori Shizuka From Girls Und Panzer ' '('''Too many ladies students in the series run, I cannot put those characters so I will put main characters are in)' *Nishizumi Miho *Akiyama Yukari *Takebe Saori *Isuzu Hana *Reizei Mako '''From ''Vividred Operation' *Isshiki Akane/VividRed *Futaba Aoi/VividBlue *Saegusa Wakaba/VividGreen *Shinomiya Himawari/VividYellow '''From ''AKB0048' *Motomiya Nagisa *Sono Chieri *Aida Orine *Ichijou Yuka *Kanzaki Suzuko *Shionome Sonata *Yokomizo Makoto *Shinonome Kanata *Kishida Mimori '''From ''Kannazuki no Miko (known as Destiny of Shrine Maiden)' *Himemiya Chikane *Kurusugawa Himeko *Oogami Souma *Tsubasa '''From ''Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)' *Kaname Madoka *Akemi Homura *Miki Sayaka *Tomoe Mami *Sakura Kyouko '''From ''Gintama' *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura '''From ''To Aru Majutsu no Index/To Aru Kagaku no Railgun(A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun)' *Kamijyou Touma *Index *Misaka Mikoto *Shirai Kuroko *Saten Ruiko *Uiharu Kazari *Tsuchimikado Motoharu *Last Order '''From ''K Project' *Isana Yashiro *Yatogami Kuroh *Munakata Reishi '''From ''Sengoku BASARA' *Date Masamune *Sanada Yukimura *Katakura Kojuro *Sarutobi Sasuke '''From ''s.CRY.Ed ''(The character who does not appear in main series. Somehow, it appear as cameo)'' *Kazuma '''From ''Log Horizon'' *Akatsuki *Shiroe *Naotsugu From ''Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon (Horizon of the Middle of Nowhere)'' *Horizon Ariadust *Aoi Toori *Aoi Kimi *Honda Masafumi *Honda Futayo *Asama Tomo *Nate Mitsudotoria *Tenzou Crossunite From ''Beelzebub'' *Oga Tatsumi (stick with Baby Beel) *Hildegard From ''Blue Exorcist'' *Okumura Brothers (Rin and Yukio) J-Star Victory Vs. From ''Naruto'' *Uzumaki Naruto *Haruno Sakura *Sai *Rock Lee *Akamichi Chouji *Inuzuka Kiba *Hyuuga Neji (later deceased in the final) *Hyuuga Hinata *Tenten *Nara Shikamaru *Yamanaka Ino From ''Bleach'' *Kurosaki Ichigo *Abarai Renji *Ishida Uryuu *Chad *Kuchiki Rukia From ''Dragon Ball (along with Z and GT)'' *Son Goku (Kakarot) *Vegeta *Tien *Yamcha *Krillin *Son Gohan *Pan *Trunks *Son Goten From ''Kochikame'' *Ryotsu Kankichi From ''One Piece (as Strong World and Z)'' *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zorro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook From ''Medaka Box'' *Kurokami Medaka From ''Hunter x Hunter'' *Gon Freecs From ''Nisekoi: False Love' (canon character)'' *Kirisagi Chitoge ''Yeah'! I've done of this article because I need more idiot plot on the fanfic site. Do you know, when Date A Live joined the Super Heroine Chronicles? Because, they need more sequel in the future. Why am I article still stub? Feel free to share your thoughts in the comments below (whether you like or ot, as you wish). Category:Blog posts